Walt Works Academy
by Reynonmyparade
Summary: Walt Works Academy is prestigious boarding school that only welcomes the most gifted and talented individuals handpicked from around the world giving them an opportunity of a lifetime.However when surrounded with people from entirely different backgrounds the pressure of the school can't be without underlying drama and secrets but how long will it take for them to be uncovered?


***WARNING-There is a chance of BoyxBoy and FemalexFemale relationships developing in this story. If you have an issue with this either don't read the story or skip any chapters that include a similar warning thankyou***

**I've decided to make this story a muti-perspective and will use characters from most animation majority of the story will probably be in a male perspective as for some reason if prefer to write from this point of view.  
><strong>

**I also haven't come to a conclusion about which friendships and relationships will be develop so if there are any particular things you would like to see please tell me and I'll see if i can incorporate it into the story line.**

**-Tessa**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

The extravagance of this place was already nauseating me. From its large Greek styled pillars and sculpted fountains to its emerald grass and hedges. Every intricate detail had been placed perfectly, every shrub cut to perfection, every part of this place screamed 'Be Perfect' and it sickened me. I seemed to be taunting me, screaming you 'don't belong here' 'you're not like these people". However here I was, suitcase in hand stepping towards the grand stairs in front of me. _Come on Jack, you need to do this for her._ A shaky breath escaped my lips and my icy hands began to tug at the white strands sticking up on my head. _You promised_. Before I could even take my first step onto the marbled steps a loud voice caught my attention. At least something good comes from my nosy habits. Procrastination.

"Come on son, you've practically mapped out our entire village and discovered areas we didn't even know existed. Not to mention changing everyone on Berks attitudes towards slavery. Yet you're worried about getting lost in this place!" a heart filled chuckle erupted from behind me. "That's insanity! You have Viking roots and you're afraid of getting lost?"

It wasn't hard to work out the source of the sound. The moment I turned I could tell it was muscled man in the car park. The way his voice bellowed and vibrated in the man's chest made it quite obvious it wasn't the teenage boy to his left. I studied him for a moment with curiosity. I had never seen such a man so rugged man seem so important. He had an aura around him that practically told you to respect and follow him. His red beard was streaked with grey hairs and even though he was joking about the boy you could see pride shining in his eyes. If his general presence didn't indicate he held a type of importance his attire certainly did. The business suit he was sporting practically screamed leader and quite frankly he seemed like a king or president. _There goes any shred of hope of fitting in_.

"Aha! Maybe that boy can help you Son" the man hollered from the drive way. Just pretend you didn't him. Just keep to yourself and you might survive this place.

"Dad! Just calm down Toothless will be here soon and we'll work it out together" the boy stated back. His voice was masculine but unlike his father wasn't rough. It held an element of softness.

"Nonsense Hiccup, Toothless' flight has been delayed! You can't stand here all day" he exclaimed in disbelief. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I choosing to do this!

"Hey!" I hollered and began to jog across the gravel. God help me. I hope I don't regret this. "Do you need any help over here?"

"That would be very helpful. I'm Stoick" He stated and turned to the boy to the shaggy haired boy who was collecting his belongings out of the truck "See Hiccup there no need to stand around and wait, he can help you find your way. What's your name son?"

"Uh…the names Jack"

"Well it's nice to meet you this is Hiccup the next Chie-" Stoick said. Well was about to say before a new voice cut in.

"My names Hayton" the guy stated before walking around the truck and into my line of sight. His hand outstretched so I took it and shook it firmly

"It's nice to meet you Hiccup" I replied, taunting him slightly. The boy's eyes locked with mine with an underlying emotion of annoyance but I knew mine held a different completely different emotion. Shock and apprehension. His eyes were a piercing green and held me in place the moment eye contact was made. _Oh isn't this great._ I haven't even took a step through the god damn door and I'm already attracted to a guy. Don't get me wrong I accepted my bisexuality a long time ago, but being attracted to a male when you're not sure whether the environment is safe enough to come out in? Yeah that's a pretty bad start. I can already see the label 'homophobic punching bag right here' being placed on my forehead. Yet I couldn't stop staring into the green depths of his eyes. From first glance I would have never of thought the two men were related but after studying them for a moment I could see multiple traits they both shared. There wasn't much of a physical resemblance between them both. However the significance his father possessed was also present on Hayton but was presented in a different way. The mannerisms and posture of the boy were much more elegant and calm compared to his father harsh and stern leader attitude but it was still there. It was crystal clear he was a born leader and yet, it seemed muted. Almost as if the earning for freedom and the amusement I could see in his eyes outshone his other qualities. Suddenly there was a soft cough caused me to avert my gaze. _How long was i staring for?_

"So… What's did you get selected for?" He asked cocking his head to the side slightly. His auburn hair shifted causing a few strands to fall over his eye. I shook my head literally shaking the inappropriate thoughts from my mind and concentrate on what he was saying. I reached up behind me to grip my stick from my back pack and slid it out carefully.

"Well, they found me through my hockey games and then obviously did the 'standard background check'." I shrugged slightly hitting a rock from the gravel with my stick. "Apparently they only choose 'the best of the best' and I guess I made the cut. So Hiccup what are you in for?"

"Well first things first my names Hayton and second, you make this place sound like a prison" I could hear a hint of amusement in his Scottish accent and a smirk took over my features.

"It's a matter of opinion I guess" I replied

"Why did you come if you don't want to be here?"

It was a good-hearted question but I couldn't stop my heart from clenching at his words. Another one of my nervous traits kicked in and I couldn't stop myself from scratching the back of my neck.

"I made a promise that I refuse to break" I said curtly. Clearing my throat I attempted to ease the now awkward atmosphere. "So Hiccup you didn't answer my question"

He shrugged and flipped his hair out of his face before replying.

"Well. I'm here for my skills in Design and Technology"

My eyebrow raised by its own accord at his statement. Really? He seem more of a literature or creative writing type of person than an artist. A warm chuckle escaped his lips.

"I invent things" he said attempting to clear the confusion and curiosity that was written on my face. "The design and technology class practically focuses on making new inventions and developing future technology"

I guess that made sense. I could see him being creative with tools but it was still hard for me to imagine. My mind wandered and I began to think about how easy it was to have a substantial conversation with him. Maybe the people here won't be so bad. My eyes snapped to the time on my phone and when I looked up I could see Hiccups actions matching mine with wide eyes.

"Crap! We have assembly in 10 minutes. Time to go Hiccup, say goodbye to your dad because we've got to go" I blurted out in a rush. I was not getting into the teachers bad books when I already saw this place as being a requiremeny instead on an honor. Grabbing his suit case, I began to storm towards where mine was still stood in front of the intimidating large steps.

"Dude!" I called across the car park and after a few passing moments I called again "Come one, Hiccup we need to go"

With long strides he darted across the vast area until he was stood beside me and exhaled deeply. Taking the suit case from my hand he shook his head gently with irritation.

"My names Hayton" He replied to my comment. My mouth quickly lifted into the signature smirk I had used for years and I tilted my head in mock thought.

"Mm... no I think Hiccup's good" I chuckled and began to charge up the unnecessarily big stairs. I gulped slightly preparing myself.

"Welcome to Walts Works Academy" a man in an expensive suit greeted with his hand placed on the golden handle._ The doors to hell have been opened._


End file.
